Solar Manipulation
The power to manipulate aspects of the sun. Sub-power of Astronomical Object Manipulation. Variation of Stellar Manipulation. Opposite to Lunar Manipulation. Also Called * Heliokinesis * Sol Control/Manipulation * Solar Control/Power * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Radiation Manipulation * Sun Control/Manipulation * Sunlight Manipulation * Taiyō Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Applications * Charge solar-based technology (e.g. Solar Panels). * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** EM Spectrum Manipulation - the sun's energy emits across the entire electromagnetic spectrum * Gravity Manipulation * Heat Manipulation * Miniature Solar Winds/Flares * Nuclear Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Solar Attacks * Solar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Energy Absorption * Solar Flight * Solar Generation * Solar Immunity Techniques * Electricity Generation via converting solar energy. * Heliokinetic Combat * Solar Augmentation * Solar Empowerment * Solar Aura * Solar Healing * Solar Negation * Solar Physiology * Solar Vision * Solarportation * Supernova Inducement * Stellar Physiology * Sun Blocking Variations * Corona Manipulation * Dark Solar Manipulation * Esoteric Sun Manipulation * Psychic Solar Manipulation * Pure Solar Manipulation * Solar Embodiment Associations * Astronomical Object Manipulation * Black Hole Creation as a result of a large star's collapse/death. * Combined with Lunar Manipulation, the user can learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's destructive aspect. * Day Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Hydrogen Manipulation - the sun is largely composed of hydrogen. * Magnetism Manipulation * Rainbow Manipulation - when the sun's light is split into seven colors * Solar Magic * Solar Weaponry ** Solar Artillery * Stellar Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation * White Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's purifying/nurturing aspect. The Sun is associated with the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride, and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health, and vitality, the sum of which is named the "life force", thus: * Enhanced Charisma * Fear Masking/Fearlessness/Psychic Shield * Healing * Health Manipulation * Illusion Awareness * Invulnerability * Life-Force Manipulation * Mind Control * Pride Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create solar energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Even more than other powers, control is essential because mistakes are likely have wide ranging effects, up to the global scale and beyond. * Opposed by Lunar Manipulation. * Can cause skin diseases if not used properly. Known Users See Also: The Power of the Sun. Gallery File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him and his blade with the flames of the sun. File:Sun_Guardians_Cerberus_and_Spinel_Sun.png|Cerberus and Spinel Sun (Cardcaptor Sakura) are the Sun Guardians, and both have power over the sun. File:Lightray_DC.jpg|Lightray (DC Comics) projecting solar energy, creating heat at tremendous temperatures. File:Nuova_Shenron.png|Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) fights by absorbing solar energy and utilizes it as very powerful fiery attacks. File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) creates a miniature sun in his hand. File:Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) using his solar abilities against Rogue. Venusaur using Solar Beam.gif|Venusaur (Pokémon) absorbing sunlight energy via photosynthesis and converting it into the powerful Solar Beam. File:Vee_Morning_Sun.png|Vee (Pokémon Adventures) using Morning Sun to absorb solar energy to heal himself. Escanor_growing_in_power_with_Sunshine.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Sunshine to generate and manipulate solar energy to an inmense level. Princess Celestia raises the sun S1E23.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) raises the sun for day to come. File:Camo_Spyro.jpg|Camo (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) breathing out blasts of solar energy from his mouth. BurningBlaze.PNG|Burning Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) has pyrokinesis at the level of solar energy due to the Sol Emeralds. SRASol2.png|The Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) seem to have an affinity to the sun's energy. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the God of the Sun and Time of Soleanna. File:Sun_Rune.jpg|Sun Rune (Suikoden V) governs over the great power of the sun. File:Utsuho-reiuji.jpg|Utsuho "Okuu" Reiuji (Touhou Project) devoured former God of Sun. File:Helios_Sun_God_by_HoiHoiSan.jpg|Helios/Sol (Greco-Roman Mythology) is the titan of the sun, and has this ability. File:Amaterasu-sun-goddess.jpg|Amaterasu (Shinto Mythology) is goddess of the sun and universe. the Shinto sun goddess. Corona_H.png|Corona (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and heat Dike H.png|Dike (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of sun and justice. Amenohoakari H.png|Amenohoakari (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and harvest. Hiderigami_H.png|Hiderigami (Valkyrie Crusade) is mysterious goddess of sun who always brings a bright sun to anywhere she is,those who anger her are scorched by ultra-violet rays. White Night H.png|White Night (Valkyrie Crusade) the maiden of the midnight sun. Marici_H.png|Marici (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun and moon. Amaterasu H.png|Amaterasu (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of sun. Luke-evo.jpg|Luke Collins (Heroes Reborn) can manipulate solar energy, which allows him to radiate light, fire and heat. Big mom weather..jpg|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) can summon and control Prometheus a miniaturize sun. Amaterasu The Wicked The Divine.jpg|Amaterasu (The Wicked + The Divine), as a sun goddess, is seemingly able to project a solar energy around her hands, which she demonstrates when angered. Her aggression seems to also cause her to reach "Hiroshima" level power, as she has shown the ability to project enough energy to reflect an "artificial sun." Magic Rainbow 2.jpg|Stella (Winx Club) is the Fairy of the Sun, Moon and Stars and can control any kind of Light Apollo LQ.png|As god of the sun, Apollo (Percy Jackson) has divine authority over the sun and it's effects. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Sun-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers